Bad Reputation
by LynnHM
Summary: He was just the new boy, and he probably had heard the rumors about her; it was natural for him to be curious. Plus, either way, Peeta seemed like a nice person, the type that stayed away from girls like Katniss. The type that was too kind, too good for this world, for her world. Kind people had a way of working their way inside her and rooting there. It would not happen this time.
1. Chapter 1

**All rights to Suzanne Collins.**

 **Please read the bottom author note(:**

* * *

"And I don't care what they say about you, baby

They don't know what you've been through

And trust me, I could be the one to treat you like a lady

Let me see what's underneath, all I need is you."

 _—Bad Reputation, Shawn Mendes_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Peeta**

Peeta woke to the sound of his alarm going off. It was still early in the morning, the sun barely rising, but that was just fine for him. As the son of a baker he was used to getting up early.

He sat up in his bed and looked around his new bedroom. Boxes were still lined up against the walls with the belongings he had brought from Carolina. At least his clothes were unpacked, he thought. He still had his books and painting supplies in a box next to a spotless desk. He had to order that during the weekend.

Downstairs he could hear his father preparing breakfast. His brother, Andrew, was up too, talking with their dad. His oldest brother, Nate, had stayed in Carolina to finish college but had promised his father and brothers he would come visit as soon as he could.

It had only been a few days since they had come to the town of Panem, in the outskirts of New York, and got settled down in their new home, but Peeta missed his brother dearly; even though he didn't saw Nate daily or weekly back then, the reassurance of him being close was enough. Now he was so far away.

Peeta stood up lazily and ran a hand through his hair. He sighed nervously. Today he was starting his first day on Panem High School. It wasn't enough to say he was nervous as fuck. You would think that someone as socially skilled as Peeta could easily make friends, but that didn't take the fear away.

He took a long, nice shower and threw on a pair of worn out jeans and his dark orange hoodie. In the kitchen, his father was organizing some paperwork on the island in the middle of the room as he sipped on his coffee.

Bannock Mellark had once lived here, in Panem, when he was teenager, but left for college to Carolina. Peeta's grandparents had a bakery here, and Mr. Mellark wanted to reopen it as soon as possible. The only goal he had in mind when he left for college was to study something that could help the family business thrive. And he succeeded: The Mellark Bakery was sort of a famous business in Carolina, with a line so long that it took over part of the street.

"Good morning, son." He greeted.

"Hi, Dad." Peeta buttered a toast that rested on the counter. "Where's Andrew?"

"He already left. He had to check something with the school principal, so he left early." His Dad raised his eyes to his son briefly. "Are you ready for your first day?"

"I'm a little nervous." Peeta admitted and then bit the last piece of toast.

"I'm sure you'll do great. Just be your good self."

Peeta wanted to roll his eyes to the advice of his dad, the one he gave them for almost every occasion, but smiled instead.

After another few minutes of chatting with his dad, he realized it was time for him to leave. He still had to pick up his locker and schedule information, so he brushed his teeth and said goodbye to his father before exiting the house and walking to school. It wasn't far (thank God) but he didn't want to risk anything.

When he reached the parking lot a few students were already there, gathered in small groups, some with their books open and writing on notebooks, others just chatting or listening to music. No one paid much attention as he passed and he was thankful for it.

When Peeta reached the principal's office, a woman in a pink tailored suit was waiting for him.

"Oh, you must be Peeta." She smiled widely. "I'm Effie Trinket, the principal's assistant. I assume you're here for schedule and locker information."

"Yes, Mrs. Trinket."

She handed him a paper sheet after rummaging through her drawers and a group of books for different subjects. "Here's all you need to know. Your father already filled all the other paperwork a couple of days ago so you should be all set."

"Thank you."

Peeta left the office, walked to the hall and leaned against the wall. He examined his schedule. They all seemed pretty ordinary high school subjects. Then he looked at his locker number. Mrs. Trinket was even nice enough to write with purple ink where he could find his locker, so he wouldn't have to look stupid as he wandered through the halls.

It was next to the Chemistry lab, and he happily put all the books inside except for the math one; it was his first class. He was looking for a pen inside his backpack when he heard some noise to his left. Peeta peeked through the door of his open locker to find something —or rather _someone_ — that made his insides turn.

Olive skin, legs that seemed to go on for miles, the tightest pair of black shorts he had seen in all his teen years, a black tank top, exposing the straps of a red lacy bra, a single dark braid thrown over a shoulder and a golden pin on the girl's leather bag.

Around him, all the boys' heads turned to stare at her exposed skin. Many where whispering about her, others were not as discreet and voiced their thought out loud. The girl didn't seem to mind, in fact, Peeta could swear she was smirking over the attention.

The bell rang, catching everyone's attention. Students raced to their classrooms pushing past Peeta, the girl with the braid had melted with the crowd. He could barley figure out the way to the math's classroom, and made it just in time before the teacher arrived.

His mouth went dry when he realized that the girl in the braid was in this class and the seat behind her was the only one available. He quickly sat down as the teacher started writing something in the board with a white chalk. It was a woman with perfect grey hair and perfect clothes. Her calligraphy seemed perfect too.

"Peeta Mellark, right?"

It took him a moment to realize the teacher was talking to him. He cleared his throat.

"Yes."

"I'm Mrs. Coin, the math's teacher, and I—"

She was interrupted by a banging on the classroom door. It was Mrs. Trinket, holding a paper in her hands, her pink lips pursed. "Ms. Everdeen?"

The girl with the braid raised her head and smiled fake and sweetly at the assistant. "Yes?"

"You have a… note from Principal Abernathy."

The girl stood up and pulled the hem of her shorts down, that barely reached mid-thigh, clearly on purpose. As she made her way over to Effie she made sure the whole class was staring at the soft swaying of her hips. Peeta gulped.

Effie handed her the paper and looked into her eyes. "Listen this time, Katniss. Mr. Abernathy is getting tired of sending you these." And she closed the door behind her.

It was nice to know the girl's name, Peeta thought. _Katniss_. A name like no other.

Coin returned to the board and started the lesson, but Peeta barely paid attention to it. All he could set his eyes on was the girl sitting in front of him.

Oh boy, was he screwed.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey!** **So, this is the first chapter of this fanfic, a little short but it's just an introduction. I really hope you enjoy it, as I'm really excited to write this for you! I haven't been this exicted to post something in a very long time(:**

 **This fanfic was heavily inspired by the song featured at the beginning, Bad Reputation by Shawn Mendes. It's a great song, you should check it out.**

 **Excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes. English is not my first language. That's why I'm looking for a beta, preferably in THG fandom, likes grammar, with TONS of patience and that is willing to explain how the whole beta thing works. I've never had one! So if you're interested or know someone who can help, please review or PM me. XD**

 **I don't know if you knew but I had another Everlark fanfic posted here, but I removed it because it needed serious corrections. Let's hope I can get to finish this one.**

 **Please leave me a review with your thoughts(:**

 **—Lynn.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own The Hunger Games. I know. Sad story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **Peeta**

Peeta was putting his books inside his locker when he felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned around to find a handsome bronze-haired boy with a lopsided smile and sea green eyes; he had an arm wrapped around a pretty girl with brown hair. Hell, handsome was not even enough to describe him. He looked like a Greek God; the girls that passed lingered their eyes on him, shooting deadly and jealous looks at the brunette.

"Hey! You're Peeta, right? The new boy?"

"Yeah, that's me." Peeta smiled a little.

"I'm Finnick, Finnick Odair. And this is my lovely girlfriend, Annie," he pointed to the girl besides him, who looked up at him and planted a soft kiss on his jaw, "we were wondering if you would like to sit with us at lunch."

Peeta was curious of the boy's intentions, but nodded. Who was he to refuse the first person that talked to him?

"Yeah, thank you, Finnick."

The three of them started walking to the English classroom as it turned out they had this class together. They sat side by side and Annie turned to talk to Peeta while their teacher arrived.

"So, Peeta, where are you from?" she asked him.

"I'm from Carolina, my brothers and I were born there. My father's from here though."

"Is your father Bannock Mellark?" Finnick queried with narrowed eyes, but still smiling.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Peeta replied incredulously.

"My father and yours used to be best friends back when they were both young," Finnick laughed.

"That's just fucking insane," Peeta laughed also.

Peeta attempted to picture his dad back in his teen years, but it was hard. He had barely talked about his past, and Peeta was quite sure he had never mentioned anyone from Panem. All Peeta knew was that his father's high school sweetheart -who gave him even more motivation to leave his hometown and study in Carolina- had broken his father's heart.

"How many brothers do you have?" Annie inquired, bringing Peeta out of his bubble.

"Two older ones: Nate and Andrew."

"So you're the only one with the fucked up name?" joked an unknown voice.

They all turned to the door to find a girl with dark brown hair, the ends tinted red, and brown eyes, smirking at them. She was wearing heavy dark makeup and a short black leather skirt that stuck to her thighs, along with a black crop top. Besides her was Katniss, who examined the end of her braid as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Peeta's insides churned again.

"These ladies are Johanna and Katniss," Finnick said, and his smile widened when Katniss winked at him, "ladies, this is my good friend Peet—"

"Oh, I know who he is," Katniss interrupted as she sat herself on the other side of Annie, "we have Math together, and apparently English too."

"Ha, who doesn't know who he is? All the stupid cheerleaders have been gushing about him since first period," Johanna murmered, smirking.

"Well, who can blame them?" Katniss retorted, looking at Peeta dead in the eye, her plump lips stretching in a teasing smile.

Peeta wanted to say something, but in that moment the teacher came in and everyone remained silent.

* * *

At lunch, Peeta sat down with Finnick and Annie. Admittedly, he had thought Johanna and Katniss would join them too; but it seemed as if their friendship was only limited to the classes they shared together. Instead, the girls sat at the other end of the cafeteria with a group of loud, blonde boys.

Katniss sat in the lap of the tallest of them, and giggled while he whispered in her ear. Johanna was happily eating an apple while two of the other boys talked to her.

"That is Cato's little group of assholes, also known as the football team," Annie spoke once she noticed Peeta was staring, "and apparently, Katniss and Jo's latest conquests."

"Oh, that's quite the scandal," a blonde girl in a soft pink dress drawled as she sat down next to Peeta, giving him a small smile, "I'm Madge."

"Peeta."

"I know."

Another person sat down to the other side of Madge; A tall boy, as tall as Finnick, with broad shoulders, dark hair and the same rich olive skin as Katniss. He didn't acknowledge Peeta's presence, or anyone else's, in fact. His eyes were focused on the tray of food in front of him and his lips were pursed.

"This is Gale," Annie interjected after a moment of awkward silence, "he doesn't talk much."

After that, everyone —minus Gale, of course— fell into an easy conversation. Turned out Finnick was in the swim team and he lived with his grandmother, Mags. Annie was his neighbor and they walked together to school every day; she was a great swimmer too, but was not in the girl's team. Madge was an only child, and she loved going ice-skating. Peeta told them about his brothers, the bakery and that he liked drawing and painting. Sooner than what Peeta would have liked, the bell rang and everyone stood up to walk to his or her classrooms.

When Peeta turned to the table again, Katniss and the blonde boy were gone.

* * *

It was last period and he had history class with Mr. Heavensbee. Peeta felt a little disappointed when he found out that none of his new friends shared this class with him; Katniss did, though. Once again, something inside Peeta shifted at the sight of her playing with her braid, which was coming a little loose.

Mr. Heavensbee was already there, looking through the drawers of his desk. Peeta knocked on the doorframe and the teacher turned to him, his eyes tired after a long day of being with teenagers. He wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand and cleared his throat.

"You must be Peeta. I'm your history teacher. You know the drill. Please, take a seat." And with that, he returned to searching through his desk.

He looked around the classroom. A beautiful blonde girl in a cheerleader outfit sitting in the back gave him a bright smile and pointed at the seat besides her. He returned the smile, though not as eagerly, and started walking towards her. Her blue eyes lit up, her smile widening, and as he was about to say hi, someone pulled his shirtsleeve down with such force to make him sit in an empty chair he hadn't noticed during his journey towards the blonde girl.

It was Katniss. Peeta gave her a questioning look, refraining from giving an apologetic look to the girl for he felt it may be the wrong move.

"Sorry, ok? You just do not want to sit down with Delly - or any of her friends, for that matter. They're all annoying as hell," she spat, not very quietly.

"You should let me the judge of that," Peeta mumbled stubbornly. Katniss snorted and crossed her arms below her chest.

"One day you'll thank me, Mellark."

Mr. Heavensbee then stood up and walked to the front of the classroom. He lazily took a book in his hands and started giving the lesson. That last hour seemed to be eternal. Besides Peeta, Katniss kept playing with her braid, or running her nails through her arms. He found her movements very distracting and it was impossible to focus on whatever the teacher was saying. Around him, the students were falling asleep on their chairs, but Mr. Heavensbee kept on talking. He also felt someone's eyes burning in the back of his neck, and he was certain it was that Delly girl.

When the bell rang, everyone stood as fast as they could and bolted out of the room before they could get more homework. Peeta, on the other hand, took his time. Katniss did too. After a few minutes, it was only them in the classroom, and they exited the room in silence, letting Mr. Heavensbee sleep with his forehead resting on the desk.

Once outside in the hall, Katniss stopped abruptly in front of Peeta and flirtingly batted her eyelashes at him.

"Will you walk with me to the library? I need to pick up a few books for biology."

Peeta couldn't do anything but nod, like he's been doing all day. As they rushed to the library, he could barely make out the face of Delly burning with anger. Katniss kept dragging him across halls and doors, but when they stopped, they were not in a library, but in front of a door that lead to the school's parking lot.

"Is this one of those moments one day I'll thank you for?" he muttered, a smile playing at his lips.

Katniss smirked. "Yep. I just saved you, again."

Peeta chuckled, "Guess I owe you one."

"Big time," she deadpanned. She looked at the clock on the wall above the door and sighed, "I have to go, they're waiting for me."

She reached out to kiss his cheek as a goodbye, or so he thought. Her lips landed dangerously close to his and when she pulled again, she let out a pleased sigh, "Goodbye, Peeta."

And before he knew it, she was out the door.

 _What the fuck was that?_

* * *

"I want to throw a housewarming party."

The Mellark brothers all turned to their father with confused looks on their faces. They looked at each other and then back at their father. Bannock smiled with amusement at his sons' reaction.

"What? It's a way of you getting acquainted with everyone whilst letting them know the bakery's back in business. We need clients."

"Well, yeah, but have you ever thrown a housewarming party before, Dad?" Andrew wondered, leaning back into his chair. They had been having dinner, "or ever been to one?"

"Your mother and I had one when we bought our first house in Carolina. I mean, Nate was two, you were just a baby and Peeta was not even born yet, but yeah, I've hosted a housewarming party." He smiled at the memory, which was rare. Memories involving his ex-wife were bound to cause negative emotions and sleepless nights for him, not smiles.

"We didn't have many friends to invite, but it was a nice party."

"I think it's a good idea, Dad," Peeta encouraged with a warm smile.

"Thanks, son." Bannock took a sip of his glass of water before smirking at his sons. "You can invite all your little friends from school too."

"Dad, geez, we're not in kindergarten anymore!" Andrew exclaimed.

Their dad let out a hearty laugh and looked at his sons. "I know, Drew, I know."

* * *

The next day, Peeta found himself at lunch sitting with Finnick, Gale, Annie and Madge again. They were all chatting, except Gale, of course, about the upcoming football game. Even though Annie and Madge despised the team, they had to admit they were good. Stupid as fuck, but decent players.

"Hot as lava but just as thick," Annie blurted at one point, making the table burst with laughter; even Gale cracked up a smirk.

Peeta gave a last bite to his apple before clearing his throat, and all the eyes turned to him.

"My dad's throwing a sort-of housewarming party on Saturday, and you're all welcomed."

"Shit, that sounds fancy, what should I wear?" Finnick inquires, and at first Peeta thought he's mocking him, but one look at his sea green eyes and he knew he was dead serious.

"I don't know, Finnick, whatever you want," Peeta answered with an amused smile. Madge laughed too and shook her head.

"God, Finnick, nobody cares what you're wearing. And you always look good too, it's not fair." Annie nodded in agreement.

"That's true, babe, you always look amazing," she leaned over and kissed Finnick on the lips, "you could be wearing a sack of potatoes and still make me—"

"That's enough, Annie! Get a room, for fuck's sake!" Madge cut in, and Peeta laughed loudly, throwing his head back.

"I didn't take you for such a blunt person, Annie," Peeta teased and the brunette laughs, her eyes twinkling.

"We are full of surprises, Peeta."

* * *

Peeta had been waiting impatiently for last period. He had been checking his schedule and the clocks just to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him and that his last class was really art.

Oh, he loved art more than any other subject. Ever since he was little and his dad bought him crayons and colouring books, he fell completely in love with art. In addition, he proved his talent as soon as he could do the icing and decoration on the bakery cakes. He still remembers how his mother would not trust him with such an important task.

"He doesn't know shit, Bannock! He'll just screw up like he does with everything!" His mother would scream while holding the rolling pin. Nevertheless, his father had relied on his youngest son and believed that his cakes would prove to be edible masterpieces.

Their teacher was Cressida, a tall woman with a half-shaved head and a tattoo of green vines that ran across the bald skin. She wore combat boots and unflattering clothes, but she seemed nice and was the first teacher that actually smiled at Peeta when he said he was a new student.

"Did you have an art class back in Carolina?" Cressida asked while assigning him a spot over the tables scattered across the well-illuminated room.

"I did. I like to think that I wasn't very bad," he responded with a fair modesty laced in his voice. He knew he was good; it was the one thing he let himself brag about. Occasionally.

"Well, you can prove that over the next few days. You have this class three times a week, if I'm correct," Cressida smiled as he sat down next to one of the windows, "start with a sketch, any technique." She returned to her desk and plopped down.

Peeta pulled out his fraying sketchbook and a pencil. His hand started moving on its own accord, dragging the pencil across the blank sheet, as he blocked the world outside and just focused on the picture that came to life. It was a woman, in her mid-twenties, her blonde hair tied up in a messy bun that looked flawless and a smile on her rosy lips. She radiated beauty and happiness, her bright blue eyes sparkling. It was one of the rare memories that weren't tainted by the tragedies and bitterness his mother imposed on the family.

"Woah, that's…good." It was Johanna, staring at the drawing from behind him. She sounded sincere.

"Thank you."

"So, I heard there's a reunion at your house on Saturday. Am I invited?" She was back with her teasing yet flirty tone, and her hand had landed on his shoulder.

"Sure. The more the merrier," Peeta spoke with ease.

"Great. I'll tell Katniss," Johanna replied and gave Peeta a wide smile, clearly pleased when she saw the brief moment of panic flashing through Peeta's eyes, and walked to her seat a few rows behind him.

Peeta shook his head to clear it and instead, walked towards Cressida, sketch in hand. She was wide-eyed with amazement when she saw the drawing.

"Peeta, this is incredible…It's just…breathtaking. It looks very real," she looked up to him, "you're very talented."

"Thank you," Peeta scratched the back of his reddening neck. Ok, maybe he did not always brag, maybe it made him uncomfortable.

The bell rang and everyone left the classroom, gathering his or her pencils and notebooks. Johanna had left in a hurry too, and he could not help but wonder if she and Katniss hung out with the football team after school. The thought made him sick to his stomach.

Sooner than he expected, it was Saturday early morning and he found himself baking cheese buns and cookies for the party. It seemed as if his father was serious about promoting the bakery, since he had asked his sons to bake the pastries that were the most expensive —and delicious— whilst inviting a vast majority of everyone he knew in high school.

"Do you think that Dad's sweetheart is gonna come?" Andrew asked Peeta in a quiet voice while he checked on the cookies in the oven.

"Maybe. I wonder if she has kids, or if she's coming with her husband," Peeta mumbled, not really paying attention to his brother, but concentrating on the pink icing he was using on some of the cupcakes.

"Probably. Everyone in small towns gets knocked up early," Andrew whispered, pinching the cookies with a fork, making sure they were cooking properly.

"Mom got pregnant early too," Peeta reminded him.

"True."

They dropped the conversation after that, the thought of their mother making the air heavy around them. They had agreed not to talk about her, not when they wanted so desperately to start over in Panem. Therefore, they focused back on their tasks and worked in silence. Their father came down eventually and started cleaning the house, putting away boxes of unpacked things and taking off the plastic of their new couch. After a couple of hours, he sent his sons to take showers and put on clean clothes. Peeta threw on a dark blue button up and his jeans, not really having time to pick out something more elaborate because people were starting to arrive.

He bounded downstairs and found people gathered in his living room and dining room. They were around his father's age, and they were all complimenting the clean house while eating the pastries. Peeta was happy they liked them.

"Peeta!"

He swivelled and saw his friends strolling towards him in a small circle. Finnick looked handsome, just like Madge had said, and Peeta was thankful he had not gone over the top with his outfit, just a tight green t-shirt that brought out the colour of his eyes and the muscles of his chest. Annie and Madge were wearing dresses that reached their knees and they had let their hair down. Gale was there too, wearing a grey hoodie and his usual scowl, his eyes scanning the room.

"This is a nice house, Peeta," Madge complimented and handed him a vase filled with flowers, "it's a gift from my mother."

His father appeared suddenly by his side and took the vase from his son.

"Tell Jeanette I said thank you," he smiled at Madge, "we were friends in high school. I understand she feels bad today, such a shame. Anyway, let her know I hope she gets better."

"Thank you, Mr. Mellark," Madge smiled too and Peeta's father walked away. Her blue eyes focused on something behind him and she smirked, "Peeta, you didn't tell me your brother was so handsome."

Andrew approached them and gave them a greeting smile. Peeta rolled his eyes when he reached out and kissed Madge's hand.

"This is Andrew, the asshole I have for a brother." Finnick then threw an arm around Annie's shoulders in a possessive yet sweet manner and eyed Peeta's big brother carefully.

"I'm Finnick and this is my girlfriend Annie."

Andrew shook hands with everyone, minus Gale. They has falled into an easy conversation about school and Mrs. Trinket's new blue wig when they were interrupted by Johanna's heels clicking on the wood floors, announcing her arrival. She was wearing another short leather skirt and a red tank top. Peeta expected Katniss to be by her side, like usual, but, no, she was alone.

Johanna walked over to Finnick, detouring to grab a cupcake on a nearby table, and kissed his cheek as a greeting. She did the same to everyone, even Gale, who pushed her away softly.

"Hi, there," she purred to Andrew, her bottom lip covered in icing, "I'm Johanna."

"Andrew," he greeted with an easy smile.

"Did you made these?" she pointed to the half cupcake she had left in her hand, "they are delicious."

Andrew and Johanna slowly separated from the group and settled in the new couch, laughing and eating more pastries. Peeta forced himself not to worry too much about them; his brother was a big boy. Instead, he guided his group of friends towards the backyard where his dad had set up a few chairs and a table filled with cheese buns and scones. It was warm out and everyone sat down, enjoying the sun on their skin.

"Peeta, there's another friend of yours at the door," his father called out during one of his trips to fill the table of baked goods.

Peeta stood up and smoothed his shirt down, following his father to the main door. There stood Katniss, wearing a pair of flattering jeans and a white crop top. One hand was playing with her braid while in the other; she held a basket filled with jars of different types of jam. Her face was set into a scowl, her brows furrowed, and Peeta wondered if she was upset about something or if it was just the way her face rested when no one was watching, like Gale; he hoped it was just the latter. Her grey eyes focused on Peeta and his father as they walked to greet her, the scowl fading into a smile.

"Hi, Katniss," Peeta greeted.

"Hi." She turned to Bannock and handed him the basket, her eyes suddenly turning cold, though her voice gave nothing away.

"My mother's sorry she couldn't make it, but she sent these. She makes the jam herself and hopes you like it."

"Tell Miranda I said thank you, and I hope I get to see her soon. It's been a long time since I last saw her." Something in the way his father said that made Peeta think Katniss' mom was just not one of his friends from high school, but something else. His voice had softened and his blue eyes reflected longing as he stared at the jam jars.

"I will, Mr. Mellark."

Bannock left the room and walked to the kitchen, leaving Katniss and Peeta alone in an awkward silence.

"I thought you were coming with Johanna," Peeta stated after a moment.

Katniss shook her head, "I had some things to do." Peeta was about to ask what, but she changed the subject, smiling again, "where's everyone?"

"In the backyard." Peeta guided her through the large number of people that were laughing and chatting in the hallways, which seemed to be steadily increasing every time he looked around. Johanna and Andrew were nowhere to be seen, and Katniss tensed up slightly when she realized her friend was not around. Perhaps her friendship with the group was even more limited than Peeta thought.

Katniss walked up to them anyways and greeted them with a kiss on the cheek. For what seemed like the millionth time, Gale was not greeted. In fact, it seemed he could not even look at Katniss in the eye and he walked to a corner of the backyard, pulling out his phone, but no one commented on the tension.

Katniss sat down next to Annie, who handed her a cheese bun and started eating it as the other ones returned to their conversation. Peeta sat next to her and laughed at something Finnick was saying.

"Peeta, where's Jo? I thought she arrived before I did." Katniss asked, already on her second cheese bun.

"She did, but disappeared somewhere with my brother. Haven't seen her," Peeta answered with a shrug. Katniss rolled her pretty grey eyes.

"Figures." She finished the bread in her hand and Peeta handed her another, smiling with amusement.

"I'm hungry, ok? And these are good," she bit into it and let out a small moan. "so fucking good."

"I'm glad you like them. They're a hit in Carolina."

"I would be surprised if they weren't. I haven't tasted something this good in ages."

Peeta's eyes lit up with even more amusement as she devoured the cheese bun in silence, crumbles landing around her mouth. After that, tension began fading and Johanna and Andrew emerged from the house, lips swollen and tousled hair.

"Real smooth, Andrew," Peeta teased with a smirk after a moment of silence. Finnick snorted but kept quiet otherwise.

"Shut up, Peeta."

Johanna was smiling as she sat down in the grass and opened a pack of pink bubble gum from her small purse. She turned her head to Gale, still in a corner, and then to the group gathered.

"What's with him?"

"You know Gale," Madge deadpanned, no emotions traced in her voice, as if it answered all the questions. Not for Peeta, though. He still could not understand the tension, but did not ask anything else. It worried him, of course, seeing his friends acting like that around each other, and he wanted to understand, but nobody offered further explanation. It seemed it would take time.

Nobody spoke much after that. They kept on eating bread until they were full, and talking occasionally about school. Katniss remained oddly quiet in her seat, fiddling with her hands. Andrew and Johanna disappeared again. Annie and Finnick made out repeatedly, and it ended with Madge throwing them paper plates to separate them.

Inside, Bannock's friends seemed to be having a great time. Music could be heard from the backyard, and Peeta figured his dad had pulled out the good wine. He felt happy his dad was reacquainting with everyone. It had been a few rough weeks after the divorce, and he deserved it.

When a particularly loud song emitted from the house, a small girl appeared in the door leading to the backyard. She had to be around five or six, Peeta thought. Her dark brown hair was loose and she was wearing a Snow White dress. Her face broke into a smile and she ran to Katniss once she spotted her, landing on her lap.

"Katniss!" The girl hugged her by the shoulders and giggled. Katniss smiled and pulled the girl's face away to tuck a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"Hi, Posy. You look really nice in that dress."

"Thank you," she giggled again, "where's Gale? Mom says we need to go home."

Katniss pointed to Gale, clearly aware that someone was looking for him. Posy jumped off Katniss's legs and ran to the boy, who picked her up as if she weighed nothing, and she probably did not. Gale's face lit up as he kissed the girl's cheek. He approached the group and muttered a quiet goodbye before disappearing into the house with Posy on one arm, and the little girl waved goodbye to Katniss.

As soon as they left, the silence disappeared and the chat resumed; it seemed that even Katniss woke up from whatever trance she was in. She was back to that flirty and talkative version of hers, smiling widely at Annie's story about how she learned to swim. Something was still off, Peeta thought. The coldness in her eyes that he saw earlier had not left. And as much as he wanted to ask what was wrong and help her with it, she probably wouldn't say anything, not yet. They were not friends yet, but something inside him made him wish they were.

Peeta Mellark was determined to make Katniss Everdeen be his friend.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hellooooo. I didn't mean to update this so late, I'm sorry about it.**

 **I hope you like this. And I know, it was a lot going on but at least we have Finnick and Jo with us now; I love them so much. Next chapter will probably be in Katniss POV, to get a peek about what's going with her.**

 **Thank you so so so much to It'sHardIKnow for revising this chapter. It would have been a mess otherwise(:**

 **Thank you to the people that reviewed the first chapter, and also thank you for following and favoriting!**

 **If you get Annie's reference about Cato and his friends, let me know on the reviews. _I'll adore you forever._**

 **Ugh, I had something else to tell you but I've forgotten. Anyways, leave me a review or PM me. I love hearing what you think(:**

 **—Lynn.**

 **(and if you still haven't heard Shawn Mendes' song "Bad Reputation", go do it!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**All rights to the good Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Katniss**

Katniss shut the main door to her house behind her and was greeted by silence. She bent down to get rid of her heels, and left her purse in the table by the entrance. Turning on the lights to the living room, she found her mother sleeping in one of the old couches, with a bottle of wine in her grasp. It wasn't the first time she found her like that, and it certainly wouldn't be the last, no matter how much she hoped for it.

Katniss looked away from her mother, unable to stand the sight of what she had become for another second. Instead, she covered her mother with a worn quilt and took away the bottle, finishing the last of its contents with a swig. Without turning on the lights, she stumbled to her room, upstairs. She avoided looking at the door at the end of the hall, focusing on putting a foot in front of the other.

Once in her room, she let out a tired sigh. It had been an emotionally exhausting week, especially with the arrival of Peeta Mellark. What was it about him that made Katniss lose her balance? She did not know, and she definitely did not like it.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, and she pulled it out to find a text from Cato. The text messages between them were always short and straight to the point.

 _You still up for tonight?_

Katniss had forgotten about the party Marvel was organizing that night, no matter how much he bragged about it. She was tired and wanted to go to bed, but she knew she would be facing nightmares and was not ready for it, not again. She considered it for a minute before replying.

 _Sure._

Katniss took off the jeans and crop top she had chosen for Peeta's party and replaced them with a tight, dark red dress with a wide cleavage. She rummaged through her closet, finding an almost-new pair of black stilettos. She would love to call Johanna so she did not have to do her makeup, but she had left somewhere with Peeta's brother after the party and was probably very busy. Katniss cringed.

With smokey eyes, dark red lipstick, and hair down she slowly slipped into that version of herself that she wouldn't have recognized a year ago, but now was too familiar. She made sure she was wearing her black lace underwear before exiting her room, grabbing her coat in the process.

She checked on her mother one last time, although she had no idea why. Maybe it was the faint hope that she held onto, the hope that her mother would come to her senses and wouldn't let her go outside, especially so late, because _she cared_ , because it was her daughter and she didn't want to endanger her; however, Miranda was still passed out on the couch.

Katniss grabbed her purse and walked out, putting her coat on. The walk to Marvel's house was not long, but she still hurried her steps to reduce the time as much as she could. He lived near the ends of Panem, where all the rich kids lived. Marvel's dad was an important businessman that lived in New York, while Marvel lived in this town with his mother, who was barely around too. Marvel did not give a shit about it though, and Katniss knew it. As long as they were not bothering him, he was okay.

From three houses down, Katniss could hear the loud music and she wondered how the neighbors had not yet called authorities to shut it down. She walked through the wide path towards the door, surrounded by green grass and white roses' bushes. A few red plastic cups were already littering the porch and she could start smelling the alcohol. Some couple were heavily making out in the bench next to the main door, and Katniss rolled her eyes.

Once inside the house she had come to know well for the past months, she went to the small room to her right where she left her coat. She reapplied her lipstick, secured her purse, and texted Jo to ask where the hell she was, and if she was planning to come to the party. She left the room quietly, hoping to get a moment to herself before anything else happened.

However, that was not going to happen.

As soon as she closed the door behind her, she collided with a firm chest and the man grabbed her by her lower back to steady her. Katniss looked up to find Cato smirking seductively at her, now lazily caressing the curve of her spine with his fingers.

"Hi there. I was starting to think you weren't coming," he murmured in her ear, barely audible over the blast of music, "I love that dress on you." Katniss ignored the compliment and shrugged.

"I didn't want to miss this. I had a hard day; I just want to forget it."

"Now, that's my area of expertise." Then he started leaving kisses on her neck as Katniss held back the roll of her eyes. Cato could be so cocky sometimes.

"Let's dance," she suggested, just to take his sloppy mouth from her skin. He was already tipsy, and followed her until they reached the living room. The expensive furniture had been moved away to make an improvised dance floor. Everyone was jumping and shouting, following the rhythm of the song that played on the speakers. Katniss joined in, but her dancing was limited because of her shoes and she did not shout. Cato, on the other hand, did the same as everyone else.

After a couple more songs, they changed the pounding music for one with a more sensual beat to it. Katniss felt Cato pull her hips, not protesting when he pressed his body against her back, moving them to the rhythm. He pressed his mouth to the back of her head and she felt his breathing against her. Katniss should have been used to it, to Cato's skin against hers, in any way; to the possessive claim of his hands on her body, though they weren't each other's anything; but not tonight. No. She felt guilt bubbling at her chest, and she hated it. She hated that anytime she closed her lids, all she could see where someone's blue eyes; so blue they put the sky on its brightest day to shame.

She just wanted to forget.

Therefore, she grabbed Cato's hand and dragged him to the empty kitchen. First, Katniss poured herself a shot of vodka and drunk it in a swig. Then she attacked Cato's mouth with hers. They were a mess of lips and teeth for a while, and he picked her up until her rear was resting on one of the clean counters. He moved his mouth lower and lower, savoring the skin the dress exposed. They stayed there a few minutes, just kissing until Cato spoke again.

"Let's go upstairs."

Katniss had another shot and then followed him.

* * *

It was past midnight when Katniss and Cato left the room. She adjusted the hem of her dress and used her hair as a cover from the marks she was sure she had on her neck. They would not last more than a few hours, but at the moment were a shade of bright red. Cato gave her a last peck on the lips before buttoning his shirt and walking downstairs, not in the straightest line ever.

Katniss went to the bathroom on the hall and locked the door behind her. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her lipstick was smeared, but at least her mascara and eye shadow were still on. Her hair was messy with several knots here and there, but it fulfilled its purpose of shielding her neck. She washed her hands with cold water and then pressed them to her forehead. She should go home.

Downstairs, even more people than before were in the house, and were definitely drunker. The dance floor was now crowded and there was even more trash spilled around the rooms. Katniss went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water, though the temptation of alcohol was still present.

Her phone started vibrating again, and she pulled it out from her purse. It was Jo calling.

"Hello?"

" _Hi, Brainless. You still with Marvel?_ " she sounded drunk, but giddy.

"Um, yeah, but I was planning on leaving, why?"

" _Oh, so you've already done it with Cato. Nice one, Brainless,_ " Johanna let out a laugh. Katniss rolled her eyes, " _I'm on my way, but I've got company."_

"So Andrew actually fell for your wonderful personality."

" _Well, yeah, but that's not who I meant. I just met him,_ " Katniss heard the motor of a car and her friend laughed again as someone whispered in her ear," _I'm on my way. Don't you dare leave the party,_ " and then she hung up.

Katniss missed the feeling of her bed and her slippers, instead of the stupid stilettos. Nevertheless, her friend —her only real friend— sounded like she would need a hand, probably holding her hair back as she threw up. In addition, Johanna's older brother, Blight, could be a handful at times. He was so strict with his younger sister, though she broke most of the rules anyway. Katniss could not blame him either; Jo was all Blight had and vice versa. He was her only family.

Katniss left the kitchen and walked towards the backyard, ignoring the loud blast of music and drunk bodies that walked past her. A cold air welcomed her and it was nice to feel it against her still hot skin. Nobody came here on Marvel's parties and she was thankful for it. She sat in one of the chairs, next to a bush of red roses and pulled out a lighter from her purse, along with a single cigarette. She did not smoke often, but she enjoyed it plenty when she did.

It was a habit Katniss did not mean to have. It just happened after spending a few evenings with a guy she "dated" a few months back. Her mother would not approve, but she didn't care anyways. Katniss sat there, cigarette in hand, and a cold breeze on her skin for a while. Nobody came to seek her until her best friend arrived, a man behind her.

"Brainless, I knew I'd find you here!" Johanna said in a voice that gave away her drunken state, "What? Is Cato really going to be the only one tonight? Thought you had your eye on Thresh."

"I don't even know if he's here," Katniss retorted, "and how much have you been drinking?"

"That doesn't matter." Johanna gave her date a kiss on the mouth before urging him to get them some drinks. The guy complied and Jo sat beside Katniss, taking the cigarette from her. "Now, does this behavior have to do with Hot Buns?"

Katniss snorted loudly, "Who?"

"Peeta Mellark! He's been eyeing you since the first day. Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

Katniss shook her head but her friend was right. More than once had she felt Peeta's eyes lingering on her and she had felt a tingling sensation she would rather ignore. But Katniss didn't think too much about it; she didn't want to make it a bigger deal of the situation than it was. He was just the new boy, and he probably had heard the rumors about her; it was natural for him to be curious. Plus, either way, Peeta seemed like a nice person, the type that stayed away from girls like Katniss. The type that was too kind, too good for this world, for her world. Kind people had a way of working their way inside her and rooting there. It would not happen this time.

"Actually, no. I hadn't noticed," Katniss denied. Johanna rolled her brown eyes

"I call bullshit."

"I think I'm going to head home," Katniss replied to change the subject. "can your boy take you home or should I stay for that?"

Johanna shrugged. "Go and hide yourself from the world, Brainless, I'll be fine."

Katniss stood up and smoothed the front of her dress. She took off her stilettos, deciding a walk barefoot was not too bad. She gave Jo instructions about calling her if things got out of control or if there was an emergency. Her friend dismissed her, and Katniss left.

On the way back to get her coat, she ran into Finnick. She did not know he actually came to these parties, despite being invited multiple times. He was just the guy who preferred to spend time with his girlfriend rather than in a party. Moreover, Annie never really enjoyed this type of environment.

"You're leaving so soon, Everdeen?" he whispered in her ear, "Too bad. I think my friend Peeta was looking forward to seeing you here." Katniss rolled her eyes and tried to get past him but he stopped her with his much larger frame.

"I'm just teasing you, Katniss. Have a safe walk home." As she left, she tried to ignore the eyes that focused on her back.

* * *

The light of the kitchen was turned on when Katniss stood up in the porch of her house. She briefly considered a person breaking into her house, but it was probably just her mom roaming around the house after deciding that one in the morning was the perfect time to wake up.

Katniss rushed up the steps, entering the kitchen and found that her mother was breaking some eggs in a bowl. Miranda turned around at the presence of her daughter. There was no emotion in her eyes as she took in the appearance of her firstborn and she clearly ignored the fact that it was very late. Katniss's heart shrunk into her chest.

"Katniss, call Prim and tell her we're having breakfast. Your Dad should be here soon," Miranda said after a while of not breaking eye contact with her daughter.

"Mom, let's go to bed," Katniss pleaded in a soft voice; she felt so tired.

"No, Katniss, I'm making scrambled eggs. It's Prim's favorite. Where is she anyways?" she turned back and started breaking more eggs in the bowl. Katniss had to stop her before they ran out of eggs.

"Prim's not here. Let's go to bed, its past midnight," Katniss repeated in a more impatient voice. She hated seeing her mother like this and she just wanted it to end.

"That makes no sen-"

"Mother, let's go to bed." This time, Katniss' voice was desperate but authoritative. Miranda dropped the egg in her hand and nodded her head absently. Her daughter walked up to her and gently guided her from the elbow to the stairs before stopping.

"We'll just sleep for a while, alright? Then we'll have breakfast," Miranda murmured then started walking up the steps by herself, each step heavier than the last. She kept repeating to herself that Prim would arrive soon, and so would her husband.

Katniss stood helpless by the stairs, watching the shrinking figure of her mother walking away from her, talking to herself. The tears burned at the back of her eyes as she got the urge to bolt out of here but she just did not have the energy.

"Then we'll have breakfast," she repeated in a cracked voice.

* * *

The next morning it was still very early when someone knocked on the door. Or so she thought.

The knocking was soft but insistent. Katniss sat up in bed and tried to fix her hair so it did not look like a bird nest. She put on her slippers, running out of her room to the front door while yelling, "I'm coming!"

She wrapped her cardigan around her small frame before slightly opening the door, not wanting the person outside to see more of her house than they already had to.

It was Peeta Mellark, all fixed up and all smiles, with his father behind him. The Mellark men gave her one of their winning smiles and just then, Katniss noticed the basket they had in their hands filled with rolls and pastries. Her mouth watered at the sight and smell but she forced herself to focus.

"Peeta? Mr. Mellark? What are you doing here?" Katniss asked in the gentlest tone she could use. Her head was aching and she was certain she was in a desperate need for a shower, plus, she still wanted to sleep.

"Your mother invited us over this morning. Didn't she tell you? She wanted us over for lunch," Mr. Mellark answered.

Katniss almost snorted in their faces. If they knew how much trouble her mother had just to get out of bed, how she stared at the ceiling for hours while her daughter begged her to get up, to eat, to change her clothes, to do anything. How her brief moments of sanity were in the middle of the night and she kept waiting for people who would never come. She was sure her mother had completely forgotten about the existence of other people around her, so it made no sense why these men were here.

Then, her mother appeared behind her. She had changed her pajamas and was now wearing a sweater and a clean pair of pants. Miranda Everdeen was awake, showered, dressed, and… smiling. Katniss could not remember the last time her mother smiled in the past months, or when the last time she had had the determination to do all those things by herself was.

"Katniss, don't be rude. Let them in. Lunch is ready, anyways," Miranda widened the door and Peeta and his father walked in, "and go get dressed, honey."

Katniss stood bewildered as her mother lead the Mellark men to the dining room, making small talk. A part of her, a small one, was filled with joy and hope at the thought of her mother finally recovering. The dominant and bitter part was angry. Angry that Katniss was not enough for her to wake up but these men were.

But then again, she had never been her favorite. That was Prim. Prim, whose face was as fresh as a raindrop, as lovely as the primrose after which she was named. Prim, Katniss's favorite person in the world.

Katniss shook her head to clear her mind and decided to walk to her room to get dressed. It looked like it would be an interesting lunch.

* * *

 **Hello, beautiful readers.**

 **Oh God, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter from Katniss POV. I liked writing it for you.**

 **I don't have much to say today, only to thank you so so so so much for following, favoriting and reviewing! I love you all(:**

 **Also, sorry for the delay. March has been a terrible month for me, and last week was exam's week xd.**

 **Thanks to It'sHardIKnow for revising this.**

 **Please leave me a review? They inspire me and make me smile(:**

 **—Lynn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! New update. Thank you all so much for your feedback and sorry I updated until now. This is a very short chapter but I'm praying you like it and leave a review. I promise I'm working harder on my updates, but life gets in the way. Haha. Love you all so much(:  
Thanks to ****It'sHardIKnow** **for revising my fanfic(:**

 **All rights to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three  
Peeta**

He sat down in the Everdeen dining table as if it was a daily occurrence when he had never actually pictured himself there. A few minutes passed with his father and Mrs. Everdeen chatting politely as she flipped some pancakes in the stove. The light coming from the window in the kitchen made her look like she was glowing and his father seemed completely mesmerized by her. It did not take Peeta long to figure out who this woman had been for the old man, especially not when his father was not able to hide his feelings.

Katniss came in just as her mother turned off the fire. She had changed her pajamas for a sweater and jeans; her hair was wet from a shower and held tight in a braid. She was frowning deeply at the scene taking place. Peeta wondered what was making her so upset, but asked nothing. Katniss did not seem as the type of person who enjoyed questions.

"Do you need any help, mom?" she asked gently after a while of watching silently from the doorway. Her mother and Peeta's father turned their eyes to her. Miranda was holding four plates in her shaky hands and his father was rushing to help her out. Mrs. Everdeen handed him the plates and wiped her hands in a damp tablecloth. She nodded slowly.

"Serve the tea, please," she ordered in a soft voice as she continued on setting the table. Peeta stood up and walked over to Katniss, wiping his hands on his pants as a nervous habit.

"Where do you keep your mugs?"

Katniss blinked a few times and turned to the boiling water in the kettle on the stove before replying, "Left counter, top shelf."

The four of them continued their tasks in the thick silence. While Katniss and Peeta served the tea in the old mugs, Miranda and Bannock set the maple syrup and forks. When they were all finished, they sat down and started eating quietly until Miranda spoke up, her hands clinging to her steaming mug.

"So, Bannock, what brings you back to Panem?"

It was a simple question, but Peeta knew how hard this topic was for his father. It was hard to explain the divorce, but something that he had to do constantly, especially when he ran into so many people from his past.

"Got a divorce and wanted to get away with my sons. The oldest one still studies in Carolina, though," he answered kindly and took a bite of his pancake.

"I'm so sorry. I hope you and her ended on good terms," Miranda responded.

Bannock shrugged, "I hope so too," there was a small pause, "And where's Samuel? I haven't seen him around. Katniss looks a lot like him."

One look into Katniss's eyes and Peeta instantly knew his father had fucked up.

Suddenly, a crash resounded throughout the kitchen as Miranda dropped her mug and it shattered against the wooden floor. Katniss dropped her fork onto her plate and rushed to dry the floor with the tablecloth her mother had used before. She picked up the broken pieces of ceramics and threw them into the trashcan with a somber sigh. She kneeled down next to her mother and took her hands in hers before shaking them slightly.

"Mom? You okay?"

It took Miranda a few seconds to come back to her senses, and when she did, her eyes were cloudy. She nodded, though, and shook her head as if to clear her mind. She turned to Peeta and his father, who were both confused and worried. The woman tried to smile but failed miserably.

"I-I'm a widow," she answered in a small voice. Bannock's face went pale, as he understood her words. Peeta realised immediately that this subject was sensitive in the Everdeen household, mainly with Mrs. Everdeen barely holding onto her sanity and Katniss looking desperate trying to help her mother.

"I am really sorry, Miranda. My condolences," Bannock rushed to say. Miranda looked up to him, her blue eyes glassy and nodded her head. Katniss suddenly handed her another cup of steaming tea. She cleared her throat after taking a long gulp and motioned for her daughter to return to her seat. She obeyed but kept a wary eye on her mother.

"What is your son studying in Carolina?" Katniss wondered, trying to ease the growing tension.

"Medicine. He wants to be a doctor," Bannocks answered with a soft smile that Katniss returned.

"My little sister, Prim, wants to be a doctor too." The statement took Peeta by surprise. During his brief time in Panem, he had not noticed another Everdeen other than the ones sitting in front of him and he was sure he would not have missed them either.

"Really? Well, where is she now?" his father queried with harmless curiosity and Katniss's smile slowly fell from her face. She turned her eyes to the floor as her shoulders slumped against the back of her chair. She tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear and cleared her throat.

"She's in the local hospital. In a coma."

Again, silence fell over them heavily. Peeta could not meet the eye of the girl sitting in front of him. She suddenly seemed like a completely different person, not like the flirty girl she saw in the hallways, or the girl dancing in a party last night, so careless. Katniss looked like she had been through hell and back as she let out a shaky sigh. Peeta wanted no more than taking her in his arms and take all the pain away, take Katniss some place safe and fight anyone who dared to touch her. He had never felt that way before, and it was frightening.

Katniss rose up and started taking their plates away, leaving them in the sink. Her mother had grown quiet again but attempted to clean the table too. Peeta and his father stood up too.

"Thanks for the meal, Miranda. Unfortunately, we have to go; I have to interview a boy who wants a job in the business. I really hope you two enjoy the pastries we brought," he let a soft smile grow, "the bakery's opening in a week, you know? You should come to the inauguration."

Mrs. Everdeen nodded once again, her eyes clearing a little.

"We'll be there. It was nice to see you."

Peeta turned just in time to wave at Katniss, who was washing the dishes. She waved him goodbye too, but the expression on her face was unreadable. She turned back to the sink as he followed his dad out of the house. Before stepping out of the old porch, he turned and gave Mrs. Everdeen a smile.

"Thanks for having us."

Peeta joined his father on the street and walked by his side, only looking back at the Everdeen house once. Now, more than ever, he wanted to get to know Katniss and be her friend.

Peeta only just wanted her to be okay.


End file.
